


Sa main sur elle

by malurette



Category: Love my Life
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy Sex, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lemons Eri x Ichiko, en vrac ;<br/>1er volet : Un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts…<br/>2ème : Tous les jours et toutes les nuits.<br/>3ème : Ça n'est pas une course !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sa main...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première fois et beaucoup d'autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa main sur elle…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Love my Life  
>  **Couple :** Jōjima Eri x Izumiya Ichiko  
>  **Genre :** amour/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R+ / M+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « avec un de plus » pour 7_couples  
>  **Continuité :** avant le one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850+

Après plusieurs rendez-vous avec Eri et une attente de plus en plus fiévreuse, leur première fois arrive enfin. Leur première au lit ! plus juste leur premier rendez-vous, la première fois qu’elles se prennent la main, leur premier baiser, leur premier je t’aime… Tout ça est venu très vite. Le sexe, malgré un désir certain des deux côtés, ça a été plus délicat à amener. Il y a des formes à respecter… Et cette fois ça y est. Le cœur d’Ichiko bat fort. 

Des baisers et encore des baisers, sont donnés, partagés, rendus ; pleuvant partout sur leurs deux corps. Des caresses les accompagnent, du plat de la paume, du bout des doigts. Un doigt seul, aventureux, s’avance beaucoup plus loin.  
C’est une grande première, cette première fois que la main d’une autre touche Ichiko, la main de celle qu’elle aime si fort, celle qu’elle connaît depuis si peu de temps et qui est déjà en passe de devenir une si grande part de sa vie.  
Un doigt, juste un doigt, pour la toucher là, c’est bien assez. Il sait ce qu’il cherche, ce doigt, et trouve ce qu’il veut. Entre les mains savantes d’Eri, Ichiko vibre. 

Elle aimerait lui rendre la pareille mais hésite. Ça ne sera pas pareil, non, réalise-t-elle très vite quand elle se lance.  
« Mais fais-le quand même, l’encourage Eri. Comme tu le sens. Découvre-moi. Je te guiderai ensuite, » promet-elle.  
Plus au fond. Un peu plus fort. Mais pas si vite… Prends ton temps. 

Mais l’exaltation qui s’empare d’Ichiko ne l’aide pas à la patience. Au contraire même, savoir qu’elle donne du plaisir à Eri, malgré un peu d’appréhension sur, le fait-elle correctement ?  
ça la pousse encore plus à se démener. Et ça lui donne de nouveau presque autant de plaisir que celui reçu plus tôt.  
Ichiko découvre. Un doigt d’Eri était si juste en elle ; sur Eri ça glisse sans effort. Il y a sur elle, en elle, tant d’espace à explorer… et Ichiko a surtout envie de l’embrasser. Pas juste y mettre le doigt, mais y poser les lèvres. Mais elle n’ose pas encore, craignant sa maladresse de débutante. 

À la fin, Ichiko en reste toute éblouie, à l’idée d’avoir fait l’amour. Un doigt n’est pas un pénis, et alors ? C’est fait : c’était de l’amour et c’était du sexe et elle n’est plus vierge. Elle s’est donnée, et elle a pris, et elle a reçu. Elle se sent tellement comblée !

De deuxième fois en troisième fois, dans les bras d’Eri, Ichiko cesse rapidement de compter. À force d’exploration un second doigt s’ajoute au premier. Ichiko doit s’apprivoiser elle-même sous les mains d’Eri, mais dans l’idée, elle est toute prête à le laisser entrer. Et son corps accepte. Ça chauffe, ça tire, mais elle se détend vite. C’est serré-serré, oui, fort : elle l’épouse en fait si bien… comme l’écrin d’un objet précieux, fait exprès pour.  
Ichiko prend d’ailleurs bien facilement l’habitude de la main d’Eri sur et dans son corps. Elles se comprennent, elles vont si bien ensemble ! 

Ichiko apprend aussi, que faire de ses mains, que faire de sa langue. Elle comble cette envie qu’elle avait depuis le début. Oh, elle est encore maladroite, mais elle apprend vite.  
Elle a rapidement découvert qu’avec Eri, elle peut mettre trois, quatre doigts, contre seulement deux pour elle-même. C’est une habitude bien ancrée maintenant.  
Une fois qu’elle en fait la remarque à haute voix, Eri questionne l’idée de la changer maintenant. 

« Veux-tu ? Un de plus ?  
\- Tout de suite ? »  
Ou plus tard. 

Ichiko a besoin d’y réfléchir. D’un côté elle se sent si bien ainsi, d’un autre s’il est possible d’en connaître encore plus d’Eri alors elle le veut. 

Elle a juste à donner son accord et Eri pousse franchement. Quelque chose cède. Ça ne fait pas mal mais ça change d’un coup. L’hymen qui achève de se rompre…  
Ichiko en rit. Ça fait pourtant longtemps maintenant qu’elle appartient à Eri, qu’elle porte sa marque. Le souvenir de leur première fois est toujours vivace dans son souvenir, mais pour son corps, c’est déjà loin derrière et ce sont à chaque fois des retrouvailles : l’hymen en tant que symbole ne veut plus rien dire !

Une autre fois, pas plus, pas moins importante que toutes les autres, juste un doigt de plus et…  
Si, c’était important sur le moment, ça le sera peut-être toujours pas la suite, pour les nouveaux jeux qu’elles se permettront désormais, mais elle oubliera sans doute très vite quel jour et dans quelles circonstances exactement ça s’est fait.


	2. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et tout au long des mois et de l'année, sans jours 'sans'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous les jours et toutes les nuits  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Love my life  
>  **Couple :** Jôjima Eri x Izumiya Ichiko  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "enfreindre les règles" pour 31_jours> (19 juillet '15)  
>  **Prompt :** post Journée Internationale du Femslash  
>  **Avertissements :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Eri a appris beaucoup de choses en matière de sexe auprès de Nana, y compris les règle de sûreté à respecter, même entre femmes, parce qu’on ne sait jamais et que la vie et la santé sont au moins aussi précieuses à préserver que l’amour.  
Elle sait qu’elle est censée utiliser une barrière en latex, et ne pas pratiquer de cunnilingus sur une femme qui a ses règles. Ça, c’est la théorie. Quant à la pratique…  
Eri est la première femme avec qui Ichiko couche, et elle a toujours pris les précautions d’usage avec elle au début, comme elle l’a fait avec les précédentes, Nana et celle qui a suivi et dont elle ne parle pas devant Ichiko. Depuis le temps qu’elles sont ensemble, aucune maladie n’est apparue et elles relâchent leur attention, sûres de ne rien risquer désormais.

Le doigt d’Eri va et vient, enthousiaste, à l’intérieur d’Ichiko. C’est trempé, ça glisse tout seul. Elle n’y va qu’à la main, cette fois, gardant sa bouche pour l’embrasser, les yeux dans les yeux. Quand elle a fini et qu’elle la ramène ensuite en une longue caresse le long du ventre, sur le sein puis la joue, elle y une traînée rouge. Ichiko s’excuse, embarrassée.  
« Oh zut. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça de si tôt, je pensais avoir encore deux jours avant… »  
Eri hausse les épaules, pas plus préoccupée que ça. Elles se contentent de pêcher rapidement la serviette qu’elles gardent de toute façon près du lit pour essuyer toutes les sécrétions que le sexe produit quel que soit le jour du mois, tant pis pour ce qu’il y a en plus cette fois-ci. 

Oui, c’est un peu dégoûtant si on y pense, mais pas si pire et ça ne va pas les arrêter. Quand elles recommenceront le lendemain et même si ça doit se suivre chez Eri également, il leur faudra juste prendre garde à essuyer avant ce qui menacerait de couler. Elle devra se contenter de sucer et lécher seulement le clitoris sans descendre trop bas avec la langue mais n’y mettre que les doigts.  
Mais pourquoi ça serait des jours « sans » quand elles ont toujours envie l’une de l’autre, et qu’en prime un bon orgasme apaise les crampes ? Un peu de sang ne les arrête pas et elles s’adonnent de bon cœur aux joies de l’amour n’importe quand lorsque l’envie les en prend.


	3. La première qui...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri propose un nouveau jeu à Ichiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La première de nous deux qui…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Love my Life   
> **Couple :** Eri x Ichiko  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « gageure » d’après 31_jours ( juillet '16)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

« Faisons un pari, suggère Eri : celle qui perd aura un gage.   
\- Mais perdre quoi ?  
\- La course au plaisir.  
\- Le plaisir c’est pas une course ! » proteste Ichiko. 

Pour elle le sexe se doit bien d’être un jeu, amusant, agréable et excitant, mais elles ne devraient pas se mettre la pression pour l’accomplir, au point qu’il devienne une corvée. Mais comme justement, avec Eri, elle adore toutes les variations qu’elles peuvent inventer, elle accepte les règles et l’enjeu.   
« Et donc ?  
\- La première qui jouit devra un baiser à l’autre… pour l’aider à finir.   
\- Bien sûr ! »

Elles s’étendent côte à côte, chacune une main nichée entre les cuisses de l’autre ;

« Je ne vais pas m’empêcher de jouir, ni de t’embrasser, » prévient Ichiko en commençant ses caresses et ondulant des hanches pour accueillir celles d’Eri.   
Tout viendra à son rythme pour l’une comme pour l’autre. Le contrôle de soi ne leur servira qu’à renforcer le plaisir quand il arrivera, pas à faire un concours ridicule. Pourquoi essayer de se retenir, quand elle fait l’amour à sa chérie si sexy ? Ça semble mission impossible. Impensable. Et inutile.   
D’autant que dans cet étrange défi personne n’y perd après tout : le baiser promis à la fin ça se fait à eux.   
Mais bon, maintenant que l’idée est lancée, autant essayer juste pour voir ce que ça change, ou pas ? Si ça se trouve, d’avoir attendu multipliera vraiment le plaisir… 

Et ensuite, après une courte période réfractaire, elles pourront toujours recommencer une seconde manche ! La plus rapide la première fois le sera peut-être moins la seconde, qui sait ? 

Mais pour leur prochain pari, suggère Ichiko, elles pourraient plutôt décider de se donner des orgasmes multiples et les compter. Si elles arrivent encore à compter alors…


End file.
